


Mouth Stuff

by Smut_lover13



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M, Mouth Kink, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: There's mouth stuff, that's it.





	Mouth Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom still dead lmao  
Another "gift" for an awful friend   
Also I didn't read over this so pardon any mistakes

Jon watched with his mouth slightly open as Stephen wrapped his lips around the popsicle, flicking his tongue across the tip then slowly circling the base, stopping often to lick up the melted juices trailing down his chin.

This was _not_ good.

He should not have such a raging hard on from watching his friend eat a fucking _popsicle_.

But Stephen's lips were so plump and pink, and he had a mouth made for sin, and Jon could imagine it in all kinds of places on his body. Jesus Christ, he was taking it in his mouth, making sinfully pleasing slurping sounds, and Jon had to dig his blunt nails into the table to stop himself from moaning at how wide Stephen's cheeks were spread, or the perfect 'O' shape his mouth made around that stupid ice stick.

He'd never been so jealous of a popsicle, or any confectionary for that matter, and now Stephen was beginning to bob his head and take more of the sweet into his mouth. Jon could feel his cock throbbing painfully in his pants and did Stephen really have to look so satisfied while sucking it? And when he turned to look at Jon with his eyes wide open, brimming with pleasure with that fucking sweet still in his mouth Jon nearly lost his shit.

Or rather, he _did _lose his shit.

Striding forward before he had a chance to really think about what he was doing, he yanked the popsicle out of Stephen's mouth and kissed him hard.

Stephen's lips were plump and tasted like cherry. But Jon was surprised to find that his lips were much softer than they appeared, much softer for a man who didn't believe in chapstick.

Jon lost his train of thought because Stephen was kissing him back and it was better than he imagined. Stephen's tongue was in his mouth, tangling with his own and drawing rather embarrassing sounds from him. With a low growl that sent a jolt of desire straight to Jon's cock, Stephen grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall and fucking went to town, nibbling at his neck and ripping most of the buttons of his shirt in his haste to get it off. Jon was reduced to a trembling moaning heap of desire as Stephen shoved his hand into his pants and started jerking him off in short brutal thrusts, licking and sucking every bit of skin he could reach.

The night was filled with deep moans and slightly sticky kisses, and Jon had never been so relieved that the office was empty.


End file.
